


want him keeping wanting more

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, jaehyung is babie, not that much smut its really lowkey lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jaehyung likes to suck, and younghyun is fairly confused about the twisted thoughts he gets whenever he sees the man with something hanging from between his lips.(or, five times younghyun gets confused by jae's oral fixation and one time he accepts it with open arms.)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	want him keeping wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit late but happy birthday younghyunnie!!!! i have no excuse for this, i just wanted to write jae having an oral fixation because the baby seems like someone who would have it. it's basically an excuse to write my boys being dumb af so yeah
> 
> it's not beta-ed yet so rip if there are any mistakes (there will be a lot probably but shhh)
> 
> enjoy my dudes, dudettes and non binary friends!!

**1\. how it starts**

maybe younghyun just so happens to be really oblivious to jaehyung’s doing, but he swears the older man has never been so… into having something in his mouth. it sounds obscene when he thinks about it, but in reality… it’s not. 

it’s just that whenever he looks at jaehyung, the man is sucking on something, be it his pen or straw or even hoodie strings; jaehyung can’t be seen without something hanging between his lips. 

and it drives younghyun _insane._ he can’t stop the staring, can’t stop the thoughts that pop up in his mind whenever jaehyung wraps his lips around his straw; younghyun is about ready to explode or tell the elder to cease his teasing, if he can even call it that. 

it must be something jaehyung does without thinking. that would also explain the zoning out that younghyun has witnessed. younghyun tries _not_ to think too much about it, even when the tightness in his pants gets too much and he has to rush out of the room. it’s nothing that a little bit of late night porn won’t help.

after all, he is just sexually frustrated, and seeing jaehyung with _anything_ in his mouth only adds wood to the already burning fire. 

this fixation is bound to stop soon, and younghyun can’t wait for the moment when jaehyung will sip his ice coffee and _not_ keep the straw between his teeth, pulling at it just slightly. 

until then, he takes deep breaths and cold showers and tries to keep the image of the elder with his lips wrapped around his fingers out of his brain.

* * *

**2\. the lollipop**

younghyun never thought he would get to see his death right before his eyes, but here he is. the cause of his soon to be actual death is not a bullet in his chest or one too many shots of alcohol. it’s not even a triscuit that he choked on near christmas time! 

his death is going to be park jaehyung in person. him and his dumb melon flavored lollipop that seems to be _never ending._ younghyun swears he’s been sucking on the piece of candy for the past hour or so! 

he doesn’t even hear sungjin asking him if he wants to eat dinner with him tonight, too caught up in his own thoughts running wild. he can’t help himself; his eyes wander lower and lower to jaehyung’s lips, and he keeps asking himself what it would feel like to kiss him right now. would his lips be sticky and melon flavored, or would he only taste the need for something _more_ from his bandmate?

“hyun!” sungjin’s hand and loud voice pull him out of his fantasy. “do you want to have dinner with me? woonie is coming as well.”

younghyun shakes his head wordlessly, trying to avert his eyes from jaehyung and find the leader’s eyes. “i’m good, hyung, i think i’ll go to sleep soon anyway!”

“but… it’s just seven. are you ok? do you have a fever?” sungjin’s hand changes position, resting on younghyun’s forehead to check his temperature. “you don’t... “

“no shit, hyung,” younghyun says with an eye roll. he still leans his head into the touch. “i’m just tired and i think a nap will do me well.”

sungjin seems to believe him, even though just before he leaves with dowoon hot on his tail, he gives younghyun one last worried look. younghyun smiles at him in response, trying to make it as easy going as possible, but he’s it comes out more as a grimace.

as soon as sungjin is out the door, younghyun stands up and bids jaehyung goodnight, not waiting for the elder to respond. he didn’t lie when he said he was tired, but along with this exhaustion comes a tight pair of boxers and a want to just _relax_ in the comfort of his bed with no one around. just him and the thought of jaehyung’s pretty lips. 

“bribri?” he hears just before he closes his door. there is a presence behind him, but he doesn’t think he can turn around without exposing himself to the elder. 

“yes?” 

he feels arms wrap around himself, and a pair of lips (sticky; _so fucking sticky_ ) press on his neck. the action makes younghyun shudder, his pants growing even tighter. 

“if you ever need help with your sleep, i’m more than willing to be of use to you,” jaehyung whispers to him. 

younghyun wants to ask for help now, but he stays quiet and simply nods. 

* * *

**3\. the finger**

younghyun stops dead in his tracks, his pen hovering above the piece of paper he’s been writing on. they’ve been in the studio for more than five hours now, and though they managed to wrap up one of the songs for the upcoming album, there is still a lot to go. 

sungjin is busy picking at the same chords over and over, wonpil falling asleep at his keyboards and dowoon abandoned everything in favor of playing on his phone, but none of these habitual sights is what made younghyun cease his writing. it’s jaehyung, fast asleep on the small couch, legs held close to his chest and thumb in his mouth. 

he looks at peace, downright adorable if younghyun were to voice his honest thoughts, and the bassist finds himself placing his pen down and pushing himself up from the chair. he heads to where the elder is sleeping and drapes his hoodie over jaehyung’s form. 

he doesn’t utter a word, not even a sound as he threads his fingers through the dyed hair. jaehyung is absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, so exquisitely ravishing that younghyun can’t take his eyes off of him. not off of his thumb, or the drool that escapes his mouth and falls down his cheek, or the way his lashes flutter with each breath that is too deep. 

his lips touch jaehyung’s forehead before he can think about it, but the feel of the elder’s heated skin under his lips is too nice for him to fret over it. he can blame it on the exhaustion later on when he has to face dowoon’s teasing. 

for now he stores the way jaehyung feels under him far in his mind and goes back to work, now more motivated than he was when they started.

* * *

**4\. the ice cream**

younghyun doesn’t want to remember this one. whenever he sees a popsicle his mind goes straight to that sinful image of jaehyung sucking on one, colorful juice dripping down his chin and neck, lips stretched wide to fit the whole icy treat. 

he’s never been the same ever since, and to be frank, none of the _hard_ times that followed this incident happened to feel this amazing and freeing. 

this was the last piece that makes the confusing puzzle inside younghyun’s already shaken head. he harbored feelings for jaehyung, and each time he saw the elder (sleeping, smiling, sucking on his thumb as he drifted off to sleep, moaning in his own twisted fantasy with flushed cheeks and parted lips) he only fell harder into this abyss of growing to love jaehyung.

* * *

**5\. younghyun’s fingers**

the movie they chose is far too boring for any of them to actually enjoy it. he’s not even sure why they decided to watch one of those dumb netflix movies with the exact same actors when both sungjin and younghyun wanted to watch a drama that would make them cry. instead, they let the youngest of them all (and jaehyung, because sometimes, despite how much he argued, he still acted like a baby) put on a movie, and now here they were, dying because of how bad whatever is happening on the screen is and because of how close they are to falling asleep. 

everyone, (except for dowoon, who is still watching, entranced with the movie) is slowly falling asleep, some with their head on the back of the couch or falling on their chest. younghyun, on the other hand, is hyper alert about his surroundings. jaehyung, the man of his dreams, the one he’s been fawning over ever since _the ice cream incident,_ is resting his head in the younger’s lap. 

he’s not fully out of it yet, that much younghyun is sure of, but he doesn’t seem to be entirely awake either. he’s playing with younghyun’s fingers… jaehyung is tugging at them mindlessly, not bothering to hide his interest. 

younghyun wants to try to push them past his plump lips, to rest them on jaehyung’s tongue and fill his mouth with his digits. but despite this desire to do so, he doesn’t per se _want_ to push things on jaehyung. what if he’s been reading _too_ in between the lines? so he waits, anxiously drumming the fingers of his free hand on jaehyung’s shoulder, for a sign from the elder. 

nothing comes, at least not in the five minutes he spends worrying about having misunderstood jaehyung’s infatuation with having things in his mouth. it’s a bit later when he feels his hand being picked up and brought somewhere closer to the brunet’s face. 

just like in his fantasies, younghyun’s forefinger enters jaehyung’s mouth without much resistance, and just like in his reveries, the other’s mouth is _hot_ in the way that younghyun has to close his legs tighter for a second. 

neither of them move, younghyun clearly confused (and aroused) and jaehyung too scared to see if the younger is disgusted with him. neither moves, until younghyun gets a boost of confidence, and slowly, achingly so, he starts to move his finger. 

instantly, he feels the elder relax in his arms, and just like that, they fall into a rhythm. younghyun thrusts his finger in and out, never deep enough to make the elder choke, and jaehyung simply takes it all, eyes fluttering shut and legs tensing every now and again.

the room is dark, the movie long finished and the group of friends all long asleep when younghyun leans down to whisper in jaehyung’s ear. “want another one, baby?”

and jaehyung, slipping in and out of consciousness, can only nod, and open his mouth a bit wider for the younger to fit another digit next to the already wet one resting inside. 

“good boy.”

* * *

**+1. younghyun’s birthday**

younghyun’s birthday started off amazing and it only kept on getting better. he got woken up with kisses from jaehyung, and though they both had morning breath and were still too sleepy to properly lock lips, none of it mattered when his boyfriend wished him a happy birthday in between kisses, hands lingering on his shoulders to support himself as he straddled his lap. 

his bandmates all surprised him with a nice cake (no baguette sticking out of it this time, which thankfully didn’t become a tradition amongst them) and they even left just before the sugar got to jaehyung’s head and he became too horny. 

now that the evening came and they were finally alone once more, younghyun found himself with a lapful of jaehyung, the elder looking up at him. his eyes are full of eagerness, and his hands shake as he pulls younghyun’s jeans down. 

“take your time, baby boy. there is no need to rush, ok?” younghyun speaks in such a gentle voice that jaehyung can’t help but keen, nodding slightly. his hands don’t stop shaking, not even for a moment, and as he finally gets younghyun’s jeans off enough so that the younger’s cock springs free. 

he slides off from his lap and onto the carpet, his knees hitting the rough surface with a thud. younghyun will have to check after they’re done if his baby hurt himself, too blinded by the ardour to please. 

his mouth is quick to hang open, and younghyun too wastes no time into pressing the head past the elder’s lips. jaehyung’s eyes close in seconds, and his head lulls to the side. he’s entering the same headspace that he reaches whenever something foreign pushes in his mouth, as younghyun has come to know after countless such experiences, and the younger can’t help but marvel at the sight. 

he’s just as beautiful, if not even more, and he doesn’t want to disturb his peace. so he stays still, watching as jaehyung takes him in deeper and deeper at a slow, measured pace, and as his body relaxes more with each inch that disappears in jaehyung’s hot mouth. 

he doesn’t choke when he gets to the base of younghyun’s cock, instead, he rests his head on younghyun’s thigh, and though the angle is uncomfortable for both of them, the younger lets his boyfriend stay like this. 

tears form in the corner of the elder’s eyes from the strain he’s putting on himself, and in this exact moment, younghyun can’t help but whisper the words he’s been meaning to say long ago. 

it’s dead quiet, and jaehyung may be already asleep, but it doesn’t matter. this is perfect, _this_ is their little eden garden. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
